Unwanted Date
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Spyro isn't exactly enthusiastic when he has to take Elora out on a date. Hunter offers to help him get out of it, but the little dragon is in for am unexpected surprise when the fawn shows up... One-shot.


**Hey, guys! Here's a new Spyro fic I came up with, based on Elora's new design and personality in the Reignited Trilogy. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the Dragon.**

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

Spyro slumped in his seat, letting off a heavy, weary sigh as he gazed blankly towards what was in front of him.

The young dragon was sat at a table outside a diner, overlooking the beach of Avalar. Not even the amazing view of the sunset he had or the sea breeze filling the air could lift his mood. An empty chair stood at the opposite end of the table. His purple eyes had fallen onto it, awaiting the one who was soon to sit there opposite him.

"Hey, Spyro!"

Spyro lifted his gaze upon hearing his name being called. He averted it to who had just addressed him, finding out it was not who he was due to meet.

"You look blue, bro!" Hunter sympathized, holding the skateboard he had just arrived on upright as he leaned on it. "And that's saying something since you're, well, purple!"

Spyro sighed and leaned his head on the table. "Very funny…"

"No, but seriously, dude!" The cheetah made his way over to where the young dragon sat. "What's up? It's not like you to be gloomy!"

The small reptile peered up with heavy eyes at his feline friend.

"Elora's making me take her on a date!"

"She is?" Hunter exclaimed, his eyes widening with surprise at Spyro's revelation, glancing around to take in the atmospheric spot they were in. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah. I don't really wanna take her, as I've got better things to do than go on a date … like hanging out with Sparx, relaxing on Dragon Shores, torching Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc…"

"I'll tell you what, dude…" A crafty smile found its way onto Hunter's face. "I'll hide around here until Elora arrives. Then I'll come out when she does, telling you there's trouble in Avalar so you'll have to abandon the date!"

"Really?" Spyro's purple face filled with hope on hearing his friend's idea. "Would ya do that for me, Hunter?"

"Sure! Anything to help you, little buddy!"

"Thanks, Hunter! You really are a true buddy!" Spyro smiled gratefully up at the cat, appreciating his effort to help him– before a frown crossed his face. "But don't call me little!"

With a chuckle, Hunter ducked into some nearby bushes, hiding completely out of view. Spyro watched him disappear. He could hardly wait for the cheetah to reappear to save him fron his unwanted date.

"Good evening, Spyro!"

The dragon's ears perked up upon hearing someone greet him in a sweet voice. He turned towards the far end of the table – and his jaw fell open over what he saw.

There, standing beside the empty chair, gazing down at him, stood Elora – but he hardly recognised her.

The young's appearance had heavily been altered to make herself look difference. She was wearing a new leafy dress that Spyro wondered if she had gotten just for their date. Her face made her look far younger – and he had to admit, even sweeter. Whether she had put on lots of makeup or asked Zoe to cast a magic spell on her, Spyro didn't know – but he did know she looked very pretty. Pretty to a dragon, at least.

As the small dragon gaped in amazement at the appearance of his date, she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm glad you showed up here," she said softly. "I was worried you weren't gonna be here; I was afraid you were going to show me up!"

Spyro said nothing. He just stared slack-jawed at the fawn, stammering over her altered appearance.

"Uh… Um… Ah…"

"Spyro?" Elora's smile disappeared to be replaced by a concerned look over his behaviour. "Are you okay?"

"I… Erm… I…"

"_SPYRO! SPYROOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Both Spyro and Elora jumped with fright over hearing the dragon's name being yelled. They turned to find Hunter running towards them. While the fawn wondered where the leaves fluttering around him came from, he stopped before the dragon, wearing a terrified expression which he had been practicing in his hiding place.

"You gotta come quick!" Hunter demanded, putting on a convincing panicked tone. "There's trouble brewing in Avalar. Stop whatever you're doing and come right now!"

Elora turned to Spyro, expecting him to be as worried as she was over hearing what Hunter claimed, believing he would abandon their date to fly straight to the rescue.

However, Spyro didn't budge an inch. He remained sat in his chair with no intentions to move. A glare crossed his purple gace which he directed at the cheetah trying to put a stop to his date.

"Get outta here, Hunter!" he ordered, finding his voice at last.

"What?!" Hunter blinked, surprised that his friend wasb't going along with the game his way playing to get him out of his date. "But, Spyro-"

"You heard!" Spyro insisted. "There's nothing wrong in Avalar! You're just overacting again! Go!"

"But, dude-"

All of a sudden, Spyro blasted a shower of flames from his mouth into Hunter's direction. The feline yelped with fright as he leapt back from the fire being shot towards him by his friend. Quickly, he leapt away from dragon and took off on his skateboard, trying to blow out the small bit of smoke his tail had picked up as he hastily left the scene.

"Spyro!" Elora exclaimed, looking puzzled as she stared at the heroic dragon who had just refused to go to help Avalar – and blasted fire at his friend. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing!" Spyro smiled innocently at the fawn. "There's nothing wrong in Avalar. It ain't in any danger!"

"Are you sure?"

"I know this for a fact!" The dragon nodded truthfully. "You know how Hunter gets overly worked up by everything!"

"Indeed I do!"

Elora giggled sweetly, feeling there was no need to worry about her homelands being in trouble – before a worried look managed to find its way onto her face.

"Are you sure you wanna be on this date with me, Spyro? You don't have to if you don't want to. You can go home if you wish."

"Go home?!" Spyro gaped at her, shocked at her suggestion. "And miss out on an evening with you! I'm not passing up a chance to spend quality time with my all-time favourite goat!"

Elora's smile returned, assured that Spyro was genuinely happy to be on a date with her – before she giggled over what he had mistakenly called her.

"Spyro, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a _fawn_, you dork!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Hope you got some laughs out of this! See you soon! :)**


End file.
